I Can See Your Voice
by CassadraChan
Summary: Elsa has been isolated her whole life, due to one genetic mistake - she's profound Deaf. Her family's supportive, but life at a hearing High School ain't no walk in the park, when you can't hear what's going on around you. That is, until she meets an unlikely friend. (I suck at summaries xD) JELSA FLYNNUNZEL AND KIRSTANNA PROMISED! :D


**Chapter 1: Elsa**

I step out of my car, sighing deeply. Just another day at this school, that doesn't even bother that I exist. Why did my old school have to get closed? Felton High was really good. I miss all of my friends, who now has been split out through the city to different schools, thanks to the community salary. The salary was originally provided for my old school, But due to Felton's too little amount of students and staff, the salary now is given to my new school, so they can get a new basketball course.  
>Here, I'm nobody, I have no purpose, I know nobody, and students even avoid me. But I understand. I'm constantly being followed by this interpreter.<br>Yes, I'm Deaf. Any problems with that? I was born profound Deaf, so don't feel pity for me or anything. I've never known any different.  
>Oh, and Felton High? Only school for Deaf in tens of miles, so now I'm stuck here, until I get into college.<br>I silently walk in through the doors, trying to walk past the students around me. Which can be difficult, for I can't hear the students come from behind. I manage to get to my locker without any trouble, and I seamlessly pull out the books for my first class, and as I shut the locker, my interpreter is on the other side.  
>"Good morning, Elsa." She signs with a smile.<br>"Good morning, Punzie" I sign back. I can talk, but it sounds so weird, that I'm too ashamed to use it in public. I just sign whatever I need to say.  
>"Ready for class?"<p>

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess." I plaster on a smile. Punzie is a good interpreter, and we're close, but we never see each other after school.  
>"Let's go, then. Mr. North's class on national history sounds seriously interesting." She signs sarcastically. I giggle silenced, and walk towards my class.<p>

-X-

"Miss Westergaard, can you answer, please?" Mr. North's lips are moving, but my dead ears hears nothing. I quickly focus on Punzie, who quickly signs what he says, and I then straighten my back.  
>I prepare my hands for the answer, and try to avoid the staring pairs of eyes from all the other students, who look at me with some sort of distant disgust, like I was a whole other creature. Punzie's lips moves to translate my answer to Mr. North. He smiles and nods towards me.<br>"Thank you for the concluding answer, Miss Westergaard. And with that..." My wrist buzzes, telling me, it's off the the next class.  
>"Saved by the bell eh? Now off with you." Punzie translates, and comes down to my table.<br>"Ready to go?" She signs, and I nod.  
>"Just need to stop by my locker to get the books." I sign, before picking the books up, left the classroom, neatly followed by Punzie.<br>I think this'll be a very long day.

-X-

Lunch break buzzes on my wrist, and I venture towards the already crowded cafeteria. Punzie went to eat lunch with Flynn Rider. I sense on her that she has an eye for the young ice hockey coach assistant, and would die to get to know him.  
>I smile at the thought of those two together as I pick up my lunch en the desk.<br>"Bon appetite" Miss Tiana's lips move kinda strange as she hands me the lunch, but I know she's southern. I smile an answer, as usual, as I won't speak in public.  
>I head outside in the still a bit chilly spring, to sit by my usual tree, and enjoy the silence. It's always silent, but everyone around me is so stressed, and makes endless noise, through motion, movements, and facial expressions. Being Deaf, I communicate not only with ASL, or sign language as it's called, but also in physical expressions, such as body language, and facial expressions. It's an important part of communicating with Deafies, and confusion can happen often if the body aren't used as well, well besides the hands.<br>Out here, there's nobody, so my eyes can also relax. Just for a little while, until I have to get back.  
>I fish out a book from my backpack, and push my lunch a little aside.<br>I sit and read for what seems like no time, before a silhouette passes by. I look up, and the first thing I see is a deep blue pair of eyes, slightly hidden by silver-white locks of hair. He has a surprisingly friendly smile on his face, which sort of scares me. What if he's here to hurt me, but is just warming up, by winning a bit of trust.  
>"HI I'm Jack Frost and..." I'm too confused to concentrate on his lips, so I just end up shaking my head and get up with a hurry, scurry my backpack over my shoulder, and leave within a minute.<br>I feel a firm grip on my hand, and it makes me turn around. He clearly has something to say, so I focus on his lips.  
>"I'm sorry." My eyes widen. He rubs his chest in circular motions with his right hand. Meaning, he's signing. As in the signing I do!<br>"I'm... J... A-C.. K" His signing is slow and stiff, but understandable. I waved shortly.  
>"Hi. I'm Elsa." I finger spell my name slowly, and I see his lips form the right pronunciation. I nod, while "nodding" with my right fist, meaning "yes". He smiles and understands, I guess. He fumbles a little with his hands, trying to find out how to sign it, I assume.<br>"I'm sorry, you..." He holds writes in the air, then squint his eyes, looking at the invisible words he wrote, like he read, followed by pointing at his lips. I smile. His signing is really bad, but he's trying, which gives him an A for effort in my book.

I hesitate. Should I? I look down for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, I do. And as you can hear, I speak too." Jack's eyes widen in awe, a slight smile is pulled, as he looks into my eyes.

"That's cool." He looks away, and as if on cue, my wrist buzzes, telling me to go to class. I smile awkwardly at Jack, and he smiles friendly at me.

"I hope to see you around, Elsa." He says, and finger spell my name. I hold in a giggle, as he runs off.

Deep down, I hope so as well.


End file.
